


Safe is Where I'll Keep You

by talefeathers



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Nobody Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fix-it fic we all needed immediately upon seeing this movie for the first time, a.k.a. The One Where Baymax is in the Institute on the Night of the Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe is Where I'll Keep You

**Author's Note:**

> Because I don't care how unrealistic it is, it needed to happen.

“Tadashi, _no!_ ”

It was the only thing that could have stopped him in that moment: Hiro.

Tadashi turned back to his little brother, saw the flames engulfing the institute reflected in his wide, scared eyes. With a jolt, he realized that if he went into that building, there was a good chance that he wouldn’t come back out. All the equipment inside, all the chemicals; the whole place could go up any second. And then Hiro would be alone.

But Tadashi would never forgive himself if he didn’t try.

“Callaghan’s in there,” he said, doing his best to sound sorry. “Someone has to help.”

There wasn’t time for a tearful “I love you;" there wasn’t time for a hug goodbye. Tadashi could only hope that Hiro knew what he meant to him as he tugged his arm from his brother’s grip and sprinted into the fire.

“ _Professor Callaghan!_ ” he shouted the moment he burst through the door. His eyes began to water almost instantly, and he could barely see for all the smoke. He pulled the collar of his T-shirt over his nose and mouth and pressed on. “ _Professor!_ ”

That was when he heard something that had become all too familiar to him in the last month: a sort of magnetic whisper, the sound of thousands of tiny microbots working together. But that was impossible… unless…

Tadashi’s stomach dropped. Unless this wasn’t an accident.

 _Krei._ He must have snatched one of the microbots after all.

He sprinted for the entrance to the auditorium, shouting Callaghan’s name again as his hand closed around the door handle --

“ _Ow!_ ” White hot. Tadashi glared at the blisters blooming on his palm, swearing under his breath. He had torn off his blazer and was about to wrap it around his hand when a voice from behind him jolted a flash of adrenaline through his system.

“Hello!”

Tadashi whirled to see Baymax, the robotic healthcare companion he had spent the last four years developing, standing in the doorway across the hall: the doorway to his lab.

“Oh -- no no no no no no -- no, Baymax, go outsi --”

“I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I heard a sound of. Distress. What seems to be the trouble?”

“No no no, listen, I need to --” Tadashi's head was swimming. Focus, he needed to focus.

"I will scan you now."

" _Baymax --!_ "

"Scan complete. You have a second degree burn on your. Right palm, and your oxygen levels are. Low. The amount of. Carbon monoxide. And. Hydrogen cyanide. In this air is unsafe. I suggest immediate evacuation."

"No -- Callaghan, help me get Callaghan, we can --!"

"I am not fast," Baymax said, pulling Tadashi up into a fireman's carry. Tadashi tried to struggle, but black spots were beginning to blossom across his vision. His limbs felt shaky and weak. "If we do not go now, you will suffocate."

"I have -- to _help!_ " Tadashi knew even as he said it that he wouldn't be much help in this state; he could feel his eyes slipping shut, his body going limp. He knew the chances that Professor Callaghan was still alive were slim to none. But giving up on him still left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

“Someone… has… to help…”

He faintly registered a change in the air, a cool evening breeze, and the sound of Hiro’s voice before his world faded to black.

 

When Tadashi came to he could hear Hiro again, softly, as if he was far away. As his mind swam closer to consciousness he became aware of a hand shaking his shoulder. Hiro’s voice became clearer and closer, urgently repeating Tadashi’s name, trying to wake him up.

"Hiro," Tadashi mouthed in reply. His throat felt coated with dusty glass; his brother's name turned into a coughing fit on the second syllable. 

" _Tadashi!_ " Hiro's voice broke with relief. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Tadashi is recovering from. Temporary asphyxiation." That measured, automated voice. Baymax. "I am also treating a. Second degree burn on his. Right palm."

"I'm okay," Tadashi murmured, trying to pull his eyes open.

"Then _what were you thinking?_ " Hiro shouted, roughly grabbing his T-shirt collar. "Baymax and I barely got you out of there before the whole thing blew! You could've --! You could've been --!"

He seemed to deflate then, sinking down so that his nose was pressed against Tadashi’s collarbone.

“I was _scared._ ”

Tadashi exhaled, wrapping his left arm around Hiro’s back and pulling him closer.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m sorry, really. I was just trying to --”

“When are you gonna start thinking about your _own_ safety for once?”

Tadashi didn’t answer, turning his head to watch Baymax bandage his hand. Excuses tumbled to the tip of his tongue, but he knew his brother had a point.

“I know you want to help people,” Hiro sniffed, wiping his eyes on the shoulder of Tadashi’s shirt. “But you’re no good to anybody dead.”

Tadashi nodded, swallowing past a lump in his throat.

“I -- you’re right,” he said. He tightened his hold on Hiro’s slight frame. “I’m sorry, Hiro. I promise to be more careful from now on.” Then, in an attempt to lighten the mood, he gave Hiro’s shoulder a little squeeze. “But you gotta promise me, too, Mr. Botfighter.”

Hiro gave a watery chuckle at that, and Tadashi smiled.

“Fine, I promise. No more botfighting. Or any other unnecessarily risky behavior.”

“It’s a deal, then.” Tadashi gently ruffled his brother’s hair.

“You have been a good boy,” Baymax interjected, and when Tadashi turned to face him again the nursebot was offering him, not a lollipop, but his cap, which had blown off his head earlier when he’d rushed into the fire. “I believe this is yours.”

“Thanks, Baymax,” Tadashi said, taking the cap with his newly bandaged hand and pushing it onto Hiro’s head. “I am satisfied with my care.”


End file.
